Dejaré de amarlos
by Akane-Saeki
Summary: (T/N) (T/A) una chica que pasa desapercibida por todos, enamorada de los populares de su escuela y como es de esperarse... rechazada por estos. Un día decide confesarse, claro que esto no sale bien... para nada bien. AllxLectora
1. Prólogo

Hace mucho tiempo tenías en mente una sola cosa: Confesarte.

Si bien sabías que serias rechazada pero no podía ser tan malo después de todos esos chicos eran conocidos por ser amables.

Suspueadte y te pusiste tu uniforme, como odiabas esa cosa, no porque fuera del sino que no te favorecía en nada, tomaste tu mochila y saliste de tu pequeña casa.

No te despediste de nadie, puesto que vivias sola; y no tus padres no habían muerto de hecho estaban muy felices con sus otras familias, sin ti.

Caminaste no con mucho animo, estabas nerviosa también pues este sería el día que te confesarias al fin.

—¡Wah!— exclamaste al sentir como alguien pasaba empujandote y con lo distraída que ibas pues caiste al suelo

Escuchaste unas risitas de unas chicas, otra vez, eso significaba que tu día comenzaba, felicidades (T/N).

—Puf... vaya tonta, no puede ni caminar— escuchabas hablar mientras te levantabas

—¿Por qué sigue viniendo? No se da cuenta que nadie la quiere aquí.

Muchos comentarios más, sin levantar la mirada del suelo te levantaste y caminaste hasta la entrada, donde levantaste la vista para leer: ¡Namimori School!

Ahora si, bienvenida al infierno (T/N) (T/A).

Prólogo:

Confesión desastrosa.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro, hablaban, planeaban salidas en fin, estaba todo muy animado. Eso significaba que pronto todos serian mordidos hasta la muerte por Hibari-senpai.

Sin mediar palabras entraste y fuiste a tu puesto como todos los días, ya era una rutina y como todas las rutinas era aburrido.

—¡Yo! ¡Tsuna! ¡Gokudera!— escuchaste la voz de Yamamoto-senpai

Fue cuestión de segundos para que las chicas les rodearan, pudiste escuchar los gritos molestos del italiano y la risa característica del moreno.

—¡Tch! ¡Dejen de joder, malditas mujeres!— gritó Gokudera

—Ma~ ma~ no es para tanto— dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

—¡Tú cállate friki del béisbol, no es contigo!

—¡G-Gokudera-kun, calma!

Lo normal, sonreiste un poco con sólo verlos te sentías mejor aunque ellos seguramente no te conocen de nada, no los culpas, alguien como tu...

De pronto la puerta fue abierta de golpe, sin mirar sabías que era Hibari, no porque pasará seguido sino por los gritos de todas.

—Por interrumpir la paz de mi escuela, los morderte hasta la muerte.

—¡Hiii!— chillo asustado el castaño

—¡¿Quién te crees para amenazar al décimo?!— gritó furioso Gokudera sacando su dinamita

Hibari le miro con dureza y preparo sus tonfas —¡Hiii! ¡Alto!

—¡Parece que se divierten!— dijo feliz Yamamoto ajeno a todo lo demás

En ese momento la puerta se abrió una vez más, dejando ver a la idol del lugar: Sasagawa Kyoko.

—¡K-Kyoko-chan!— Tsuna sonrió al verla

—Tsuna-kun— sonrió —¿Qué pasa aquí?

Tsuna sonrió nervioso.

—¡¡UNA PELEA EXTREMA!!— gritó Ryohei

Dejando todo ese alboroto de lado, tu mirabas tus manos con nerviosismo, hoy era el día lo habías decidido pero... no podías evitar sentirte nerviosa.

Las clases iniciaron después de que Hibari mordiera a todos hasta la muerte, escuchadas como algunos se quejaban del dolor por los golpes.

Incluso tu estabas golpeada aunque fue un tanto extraño...

Hibari miro molesto al albino de año mayor al resto.

—Te morderte hasta la muerte— dijo y se abalanzó para atacarlo

Pero Ryohei fue más rápido está vez y lo esquivo, pero al segundo golpe no lo fue mucho, la cosa es que este perdió el equilibrio y cayó en un estando con libros los cuales salieron volando.

Como tienes mucha suerte, uno de esos libros de cayó en la cara, cosa que nadie se dio cuenta.

Ahora tenías que pasar todo el día con la frente roja por el golpe.

—... Ahora resuelvan la página 150 para mañana.— dijo el maestro —Esto vale el 45% de su calificación final.

Querías llorar, no escuchaste nada de hecho... ¿Qué materia era esta?

Después

Las clases al fin, habían terminado algo bueno para ti, pues habías decidido que a la salida te confesarias así no sería tan denigrante el rechazo.

Por lo que habías citado a tus "amores platónicos" detrás de la escuela, te dispusiste a esperar, claro si aparecían.

Unos minutos más y escuchaste unos pasos, asique uno había venido menos mal, bajaste la mirada y tomaste aire.

—¿Tú m--

Le interrumpiste, querías terminar esto rápidamente —¡M-Me gustas!

Lo hecho, hecho estaba ¿no? Pero fue cuando te dijiste que no sólo había un par de pues frente a ti sino... más.

Lentamente levantaste la vista y te diste cuenta ¡Todos estaban ahí!

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn-sensei, Ryohei, incluso los otros chicos de clase superiores.

"¡Tragame tierra!" gritaste mentalmente

—... ¿Quién eres?— pregunto Tsuna sin inmutarse

Eso, era un golpe bajo.

—Si, no se quien eres— dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

—¿A quien le importa quién es esta estúpida mujer? Nos hizo perder el tiempo.— se quejó Gokudera

—¡Esto no es extremo!

—No me interesan los herbívoros.— Hibari fruncio el ceño y se fue del lugar sin decir más

—Kufufufu~— Mukuro también se fue riendo del lugar

—No me gustan los débiles— dijo Reborn —No hagas que los demás pierdan el tiempo, tonta.

Poco a poco ellos se fueron yendo, bueno eso... tal vez no estuvo tan mal... intentaste ser positiva, ya sabías que no te correponderian ¡No había problema!

Tratando de ser fuerte saliste de la escuela, pero no te esperabas lo que encontraste.

—¡No puede ser!— se rieron —¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Se confesó?! ¡Qué tonta!

—Fue rechazada, eso ya sabíamos que pasaría.— dijo Kyoko

Asique ella fue con el chisme ¿eh? Era de esperarse que ellos le contarán que alguien los citó detrás de la escuela.

—¡Pero miren!— Hana te señaló —Esta aquí, la pequeña rechazada.

Sólo un poco más, pensabas, ignoralas.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres hablar?— Todas las demás rieron —¿Pensabas que tenías oportunidad?

—¡Nunca la tuviste!

—¡Apuesto a que no saben quién eres!

—¿No te da vergüenza?

Sin poder soportarlo más, corriste lejos de ese lugar, lejos de ellos de todos ellos.

"¡¿Por que todo lo malo me pasa?!" pensaste mientras tus lágrimas caían "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!"

Fue en ese momento que viste a tu derecha, un auto venía hacia ti, era imposible que pasará a tiempo.

Si, ¿por qué todo lo malo le pasa a (T/N)?

Se escuchó como el auto intento frenar, llamando la atención de todas las personas.

(...)

 **¡Bien! Ahora diré algunas cosas.**

 **Primero no, está historia no es robada, es mía. Los personajes que saldrán igual, soy la misma autora de "Dejaré de amarlos" Akane-Saeki**

 **Segundo, está será algo así como una mejora de "Dejaré de amarlos" la trama cambiará un poco, y los personajes igual.**

 **Eso es todo, creo. Si tienden alguna duda pueden preguntar.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sayonara~**


	2. Capítulo 1

El ruido llamo la atención de todas las personas incluso de las que sólo prestaban atención a su celular o los que recibían una llamada.

Había mucho humo, y el auto estaba de lado casi subiendo a la acera por intentar frenar tan de pronto, rapidame te unos comenzaron a grabar y otros a preguntar que había pasado.

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevos amigos.**

Sin embargo no había nada que lamentar, menos mal así era.

Abriste tus ojos lentamente al no sentir el golpe que esperabas resignada, en su lugar te sentías muy segura.

—¿Estás bien?

Al escuchar esa voz los abriste de golpe, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.

—¿Q-Quién?

El chico más o menos de tu edad te sonrió haciéndote sobrinas un poco, no lo negarias estaba muy apuesto.

—Soy Tatsuma Sawano— dijo y te soltó con delicadeza —¿Segura que estas bien?

Se notaba que estaba preocupado, sin embargo al ver su gran parecido a Tsunayoshi no podías articular palabra alguna.

Quizá eran familiares, era lo único que se te ocurrió al verlo. Pero volviste a la realidad cuando sentiste como te tomaba de la muñeca y te guiaba a un lugar.

—¡¿C-Como?! ¡¿D-Dónde vamos?!

El te miro sonriendo —Necesitas ayuda médica.

—-¡E-Estoy bien!— trataste de excusarse no querías causarle problemas —No es nada...

—... Entonces, ¿no te duele nada?

Te extrañaste con esa pregunta un poco, luego recordaste que de no ser por él estuvieras muerta.

—No me duele nada— dijiste segura

—Entonces— te soltó la mano y te miro —¿Por qué lloras?

Rápidamente tocarte tus mejillas, estaban húmedas. Sabias que no era por el susto, o quizás si.

—...— no dijiste nada más bien bajaste la mirada —No es nada de que preocuparse...

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, a su alrededor todas las personas estaban en lo suyo otra vez.

—¡TÚ!— se escuchó un grito molesto

Ambos voltearon a ver, era un hombre mayor y este te miraba molesto.

—¡MALDITA MOCOSA! ¡¿TUS PADRES NO TE ENSEÑARON A CRUZAR LA CALLE?!

—¿E-Eh?

Ahora sabías quien era, el hombre del auto que casi te atropellaba.

—¡¿Tienes idea de cual darás son estas llantas?!— señaló las ruedas de su auto —¡Espero que tus padres puedan pagarlas, por su bien!

—P-Pero yo no puedo pagarlas— dijiste nerviosa —Y mis padres no...— por cada palabra tu voz se iba apagando cada vez más

Sin embargo el señor no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

—Son ¥ 1000.000.00

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Cada una.

Sentiste como si tu alma se te saldría de tu cuerpo, ¡¿Acaso eran de oro o qué?!

—¿¥ 1000.000.00?— pregunto el chico que te ayudo —A mi me parecen de unos ¥ 100.

El hombre le miro molesto —¿Y tú quien eres?

—Eso no importa— le dijo —En primer lugar, cuando está chica cruzó la calle la luz verde estaba activa.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Después de todo hablaba por celular mientras conducía.

El señor se quedó callado, dándole la razón al castaño.

—A la policía le interesaría saber sobre eso...— sonrió.

El mayor le miro molesto, chasqueo la lengua y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Al parecer, ya no había problema alguno.

—E-Etto...— dijiste tímida —Muchas g-gracias, de nuevo.

El negó —No es nada, ese tipo trataba de aprovecharse de ti, sólo quise ayudar.

La sonreiste, a pesar de que se parecia a Tsuna el era mucho más amable, al menos contigo.

—¡Oh, si!— dijiste —Mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A), un gusto.

Lo dijiste con mucha vergüenza pues el se había presentado antes y tu no, eso era muy mal educado.

—Un gusto, (T/A)-san— dijo alegre

Le sonreiste, de alguna manera estar con el era muy cómodo.

—¡Tatsuma-san!— escucharon una voz no muy lejos de ustedes dos

De un momento a otro, un Albino de ojos morados estaba frente a ustedes.

—Gokusha-kun— dijo el castaño —¿Pasa algo?

—¡Escuche qué hubo un accidente!

Mientras ellos hablaban no podias dejar de verlos, parecía como si estuvieran viendo a Tsuna y Gokudera. Pero savuad que no eran ellos, aún así eran tan parecido a que asustaba.

—...A)-san

En serio, podía que fueran familiares.

—... Oye...

Pero ¿acaso no era muy extraño?

—(T/A)-san...

Pero no te quejarías, ellos parecían más agradables al menos contigo y eso es lo que importaba.

—¡(T/A)-SAN!

—¡¿E-Eh?!— saliste de tus pensamientos al fin, y te encogiste de vergüenza ver a ambos chicos mirándote atentamente —¿Pasa... algo?— preguntaste tratando de cambiar el ambiente

—... Te decía que este es Gokusha Hayate, un buen amigo mio—dijo Tatsuma omitiendo que no les habías escuchado antes

—¡Un p-placer, Gokusha-san! ¡(T/N) (T/A)!— te presentaste e hiciste una reverencia

El Albino sonrió —Como Tatsuma dijo, soy Gokusha Hayate— negó —No tienes que ser tan formal, Tatsuma dijo que casi te atropellan ¿estas bien?

—¡Estoy bien!— sonreiste —Gracias a Sawano-san...

—Me alegro— se alivió

—Puedes decirme Tatsuma— dijo este —"Sawano-san" es muy formal...

Lo pensaste —Siendo así... ¿Tatsuma-san?

Este asintió —Así está mucho mejor.

No supiste cuando pero terminaron hablando por unos minutos, el ambiente era muy acogedor para ti y para ellos era como si se conocieran de antes

—Ya es tarde— opinó Gokusha mirando el cielo

—¡! ¡Tengo clase mañana!— gritaste al recordar toda la tarea

—Aún es temprano— dijo Tatsuma —Vamos, te acompañarnos.

Estabas a punto de negarte, ya mucho habían hecho por ti.

—Cierto— acepto el albino sin vacilar —No es seguro que vayas sola.

—Pero ya me han ayudado mucho...

—No me molesta acompañarte— dijo Tatsuma —Si no te molesta.

—Lo mismo digo.

Les miraste unos segundos, no podías negarte porque realmente si tenías miedo de ir sola, tu casa no estaba en un lugar muy seguro que digamos.

—E-Esta b--

Fuiste interrumpida por el celular de Tatsuma y este te miro discúlpandose.

—Perdona, ya vuelvo.

Tatsuma fue a atender la llamada. Dejándote a solas con Gokusha, miraste nerviosa tus pies, pues no sabías que decirle o de que hablar siquiera.

—Y ¿Por donde vives, (T/N)?

No te sorprendiste al ser llamada por tu nombre, si tu los llamabas por su nombre a ellos

—Eh... (T/D)

Gokusha abrió un poco los ojos —Ese lugar es muy inseguro, ¿no tienes problemas?

—No realmente, muchos de alegan de mi casa—dijiste la verdad, pues muchos decían que esa casa estaba embrujada

—Supongo que eso es bueno, pero ¿Por qué?

—Chismes...

Antes que pudiera seguir preguntando, Tatsuma volvió

—Ya que casi es hora de cenar, porque no vamos a Yamashita's.

Tú me miraste curiosa, no sabías que era.

—Un restaurante de sushi— dijo Gokusha —Es buena idea.

—Yo no estoy segura...

—Será divertido— insistió Tatsuma —Y así conocerás a unos amigos nuestros, luego te iremos a dejar a tu casa.

No sonaba tan mal, de hecho sería tu primera vez saliendo con amigos.

—¿No les molesta?

Ambos negaron y tu sonreiste, ese día quizá era el que más has sonreído en toda tu vida —Entonces, me parece bien.

 **En el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿Quienes son esos chicos en la entrada de Nami-chuu? ¿Esperará a alguien?**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Vongola vs Vonglia.**


End file.
